Examples of a rotary cutting tool with a series of chip-forming arrangements that have one notch, or the like, are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,657, U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,366 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,476. An example of a rotary cutting tool with a series of chip-forming arrangements that have three notches is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,618. An example of a rotary cutting tool with a series of chip-forming arrangements that have a varying number of notches is disclosed in, for example US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/098506.